For the Empire
by Leng Leng
Summary: Follows the life of Malavai Quinn up till the Treaty of Coruscant, his journey and how he became the man our character(s) meet in Balmorra. Rating it as AU, might have characters that are a little OOC, will have a bunch of OC as well, and may contain spoilers.
1. Prologue

_Kaas City, Dromund Kaas,  
14 BTC/3677 BBY._

It was a gloomy and rainy day, not uncommon on Dromund Kaas. Normally Malavai Quinn loved the rain. He loved hearing the rhythm of the pouring rain, watching the lightning that changed the colours of the sky followed by the symphony of its thunder. Today, instead of its usual glory, it felt like the sky is crying, the crackling of the lightning was as though it was shredding the sky and the thunder rattled his emotions. Today nothing confused him more than what he is feeling. Malavai was soaking wet, standing in front of his father's grave where they had buried him just a few hours before. For a boy only ten years of age, this confused him, angered him, frightened him, and broken him.

A few days ago, he came back home from the Imperial Academy where he is schooled to find his mother waiting for him. When he looked at his mother's stricken face and what looked like trails of dried-up tears on her cheeks, he knew something had happened. His mother, Alanna Quinn gave him a long hug, and he waited till she summoned the courage to tell him that his father was killed. His father Colonel Rymar Quinn was commanding a battalion in the Battle of Rhen Var and from what he heard from the whispers of other officers and when he is in the academy that that battle was not a forgiving one. Even so, not a week ago, he had talked to his father on the holoterminal at their home, and it had seemed as though the Empire had gained a really strong footing on Rhen Var, the Republic weren't prepared and suffered a great loss. Hence the news of his father's death shocked him greatly.

Alanna insisted that she would prepare his father's body for the service as a sign of respect and to say goodbye. Malavai had decided to help his mother. They cleaned his father's body, and dress him up in his best uniform, complete with his rank insignia and decorations. The service was a grand one, many have attended to pay their last respects. It was after the Colonel was buried that a soldier took Malavai aside and told him how great his father was, that he was a hero and that he should be proud. Before the soldier could leave Malavai managed to pry some information off him on the suspicious nature of his father's death. The Republic had devised a diversion. The Empire did not lose too many on the attack, but it was staged to create confusion in order to retrieve battle plans from the empire- Colonel Quinn was the first to catch on the situation and was killed in the struggle. Investigations suggest that there was a mole among their ranks and whoever he was, he was long gone.

Malavai must have dazed off when his mother approached him, "Malavai..." She pauses till he turned to look at her. He was crying as was evident with his red eyes though because of the rain she could not tell if he still is. "It's time to go home and get out of the rain." He took one last look at his father's headstone and then turned to leave with his mother. It was then he swore to find out who the spy was and to avenge his father.

* * *

Legend: BTC= Before Treaty of Coruscant, BBY= Before Battle of Yavin  
Author's note: I could not figure out what they use to indicate the year before Treaty of Coruscant, so I'll be using BTC and BBY as reference. I've always been a fan of Star Wars but I didn't know much about its lore pass the movies I watched years ago, and even then I'm pretty shaky. I've been reading the wookiepedia ever since I started the game SWTOR a couple months back. Malavai Quinn has got to be one of my favourite companions (that I have encountered anyways), and I hope this story would do him some justice.


	2. Chapter 1

_Kaas City, Dromund Kaas,  
7 BTC/ 3660 BBY.  
7 years later_.

Kaas City is buzzing with activity as usual among its citizens. You would see people of all walks of life busying away with their usual morning rituals. Vendors were busy setting up their stores at the craft and trade market, eagerly waiting for customers to peruse their goods, noble women gossiping away on the latest scandals, sith acolytes slaving away to prove their worth to their masters, and the military keeping a watchful eye to any suspicious activity. Kaas City is the Empire's capital; a metropolitan, filled with skyscrapers hundreds of stories tall. The most iconic building is the Imperial Citadel, located at the heart of the city and headquarters of the Ministries of War, Intelligence and Logistics. It is grand in structure, proudly exhibiting the Empire's insignia on red banners that cascade down the building. There is a metallic glint on its structure as the Dromund Star beamed upon it.

There are many people travelling to the citadel today as the commencement for the graduating class of the Imperial Academy will be held in one of its grand halls. Proud parents were snapping holo-images of their young cadets who are in their best uniforms as the cadets walk into the hall, every one of them looking very smart; the men have their hair short so it doesn't touch the collar of their uniform, women with long hair have them pinned up into tight buns, their hats resting neatly on their head, their grey uniforms neatly pressed, free of wrinkles, and their shoes were polished till they can see their own reflection.

A whizzing old man walked up to the lectern to welcome everyone to the commencement. Major Reis donned with his military dress uniform, which was highly decorated with his medals of achievements. Even though he looked frail, his voice boomed when he spoke, commanding everyone's attention. He talked about his time back when he was a cadet; his eyes twinkled at those fond memories. He talked about the Great Galactic War that is ongoing, which the cadets would now be able to contribute. He introduced the Salutatorian, Cadet Kiera Nadeen, who had shown exemplary work during training. Her speech was witty and there is warmth in her voice. Many laughed at her speech as she pointed out silly things she and the other cadets did, though she did talk about how everyone of them matter when they would later enter the field. The floor was passed back to Major Reis who later introduced them to their final speaker.

"Last but not least, our next speaker is the finest graduate this year. He was in our accelerated training programs, received many instructor recommendations and is graduating today top of class. Let me present to you your Valedictorian, Cadet Malavai Quinn." A young man stood up and walked towards the lectern. He has jet-black hair and deep blue eyes with thick arched eyebrows. He has a chiseled face, with high cheek bones and a strong define jaw line. The one feature that everyone immediately notice when they see him is the two moles that grace his left cheek bone. As he stood at the lectern he emanated an aura of confidence.

"Thank you Major Reis for inviting me to speak, thank you to all my instructors for being the best teachers I have, thank you to my wonderful mother Alanna Quinn for being my pillar of strength and support for many years," Malavai pauses before saying, "and thank you to all my fellow class mates for not protesting against my speaking today." That encouraged some laughter among everyone present, though Malavai's face remained indifferent.

"Over the years we have together as a team we had shared many moments together. I remember during our first trek through the jungles outside of Kaas City. We were all required to wear our trooper uniforms and carry our own military gear, and the team I was in made it to the location first before the others," Malavai gave a mischievous grin, "What everyone else didn't know was instead of the required gear and amounts of rations, we had stuff our bags full with paper napkins, making it a whole lot lighter than what the other teams carried." The reaction among the crowd was a mixture of laughter and gasps. "Naturally we were punished by our instructor when he found out, the next time we trek the jungle we had to carry twice the standard weight." Malavai continued.

"I've learned a long time ago from my late father, that service is its own reward. After today, we will be starting a new chapter of our lives for the good of the Empire. The Great Galactic War had been ongoing since before we were born, it is about time we see the end of it. Together, my brothers, we will work together to win this war." Malavai looked at the audience and continued, "Teamwork, that is something that I have learnt from the academy, whether it is on the field or to collaborate in mischief… By the end of the week, we will be assigned to our new post… for some of us, we might be working together again as colleagues, some of us, we might never hear from again," Malavai paused for a little while, "So today, we should celebrate and remember all the moments that we share together as brothers."

Applause and cheers resonated the hall as Malavai passed the floor back to Major Reis. Soon, diplomas were handed out and all the graduates were standing in a group to take a holo-image of all of them together. Some of the graduates were later chatting with one another, some of them left the hall to celebrate elsewhere, Malavai chose to walk towards his mother giving her a big hug as they had not seen one another in months when he left for the final trials before graduation. "I'm so proud of you Malavai." Alanna said. Malavai looked at his mother and flashed a mischievous grin, "Have I ever failed you yet mother?" He was rewarded with another smile, but before she could reply they heard a young male voice calling out.

"Malavai! You've got to come with me, there's something I got to show you"

"Victor, it has been a while, what is it?" Malavai replied to the young man who was hovering in a power chair towards him.

"It's about Operation Chameleon." Victor half whispered. Malavai eyes widened, he turned to his mother, giving her an apologetic look.

"Mother, I have to go. I will holo you when I'm on my way home."

The whole time Malavai spoke, Alanna was smiling as she shook her head. Victor Ickes and her son had been childhood friends and probably one of the few friends that he has that was not involved in the military. Victor came from a family with a long line of military history, ever since an accident many many years ago, he had lost his ability to walk and had been confined to his power chair ever since. As a disabled he was not able to serve in the military.

"Go have fun Malavai it has been a while since you had been with Victor. One of these days, you both will have to tell me what _Operation Chameleon_ is." Alanna said jokingly. "Victor, tell Admiral and Colonel Ickes I said hello." Alanna said referring to Victor's parents.

"Will do, Madam Quinn."

Both the young men left for the Ickes estate. Since Victor is in a power chair and can't use a speeder, they shared a taxi. Malavai then commented to Victor, "We need to change the name of that operation, we've been using that for years. My mother is getting suspicious."

"Nonsense, it's the perfect name for it."

"My mother thinks it's a childhood play, but we are adults now. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up before she picks up on what's going on."

"You've got a point there." Victor said, as he creased his eyebrows. "Well, technically, we're still teenagers."

Malavai laughed light-heartedly, "If the Empire deemed we are old enough to die in battle, I would say we are old enough to be considered adults." His features then turned serious, "Though, we have not picked up much of anything over the years, what changed?"

Victor's green eyes met Malavai's blue ones, "I have much to show you old friend." Victor said mysteriously, his voice deeper. Malavai recognized that tone for when Victor is dead serious, which made him all the more intrigued.

"I will just have to wait then." Malavai said coolly

"You won't have to wait long now" Victor stated as they arrive at Ickes Estate.

The Ickes Estate has a huge compound, and like most structures in Dromund Kaas, its structure is built with metal. As with most families of Dromund Kaas, The Ickes Estate displays the Empire's insignia on its entrance. Victor lead Malavai to his quarters and Malavai could not help but noticed the difference since he had last been in here. Victor used to display holo-images of starships upon the walls of his quarters, in which he always had a passion for. Before he had lost use of his legs Victor had always dreamed of piloting an aircraft, whether it is an interceptor or an armada. The holo-images were now replaced by state of the art monitoring systems, and what looked like databanks.

Malavai whistled looking around, "That's some upgrade you've gotten here. What have you been doing these past months?"

Victor grinned, "Well, when you left me all alone to finish your trials for the academy. I've got bored."

"Well that's a given, I'm just that awesome." Malavai joked.

"And modest too," Victor said sarcastically and raised his right brow. "As you know, I'm a bit of a slicer during which was why you wanted me to start Operation Chameleon with you in the first place." Victor smiled at that memory, "I've decided to go solo on the Operation while you were away."

"And… what happened?" Malavai asked.

"I sliced into the Imperial Intelligence database." Victor said matter-of-factly. There was a long pause of silence, a look of shock plastered on Malavai's face.

"You what?" Malavai sputtered.

"Your reaction is so predictable." Victor said now grinning at his best friend, "You are always following the rules. That is all that military training I tell you. Though I'm surprise by your paper napkin story, I bet that was not your idea." Before Malavai could protest, Victor continued, "Naturally, before I could cover my tracks, Imperial Intelligence was barging into my quarters, weapons in their hands."

"What happened next?" Malavai said still trying to recover from his initial shock.

"Well my parents had to bail me out. I've never seen them so disappointed. And then something surprising happened." Victor paused, "They offered me a position in the Intelligence, saying that if I could break into their systems, I could help them improve their security as well as breaking into our enemy's databanks." Victor then had a thoughtful look on his face, "It's funny how proud my parents were after that. Could never figure them out."

"Then congratulations are in order!" Malavai exclaimed. "This is wonderful. You've always wanted to do something for the Empire and now you have an opportunity to do so."

"In due time. We have to talk about Operation Chameleon." Victor said.

"Indeed… There was not much that we've came up with regarding my father's death. It seemed that whoever the mole was, that was his first and last mission."

"To be fair, we were children. We didn't look at the right places though we did found some interesting facts. They are irrelevant to what I have to show you now." Victor said, "The few months I have with the Intelligence had given me access to data that we didn't before. Our mole had been busy, he's also very good at covering his tracks." Victor then pulled out some data onto the screen, "After the incident he has with your father at the Battle of Rhen Var, he had been to many places. The latest was at the Battle of Ord Radama. This mole does have a signature… He tends to be in the battles where we are initially victorious, he would then gained intel and use it against us, resulting in a Republic win."

"The Battle of Rhen Var is still ongoing." Malavai pointed out, "He has not won that one yet, it could be a different person."

"From the information I gathered, Rhen Var looked like his first assignment, hence… he was a little sloppy…" Victor stopped not wanting to mention what happened.

"When my father caught him in the act and was killed." Malavai said indifferently.

"This is all I've managed to find, he manages to cover a lot of his tracks. But Malavai, now we know he's still out there, and that's the first victory we have in seven years of finding nothing."

Malavai took a deep breath, paused and then looked at his good friend and gave him a small smile, "Victor… Thank you."

"Anything for my best friend and besides… I respect your father a lot. He was a great loss."

Malavai nodded, looked at the time and said, "I have got to go, my mother is waiting for me." As Malavai got ready to leave, he then said to Victor, "You should come by the cantina later this evening. We still have a graduation party."

Victor shook his head and said, "I've got work to do, the Intelligence doesn't sleep… Besides, when do you ever party?"

Malavai laughed, "It's mostly to see the others probably one final time, who knows where we will be by the end of this week."

"Well okay, have fun buddy." Victor said, "By the way, that girl Kiera Nadeen, the Salutatorian? I hear she has an eye out for you."

Malavai looked at him and said, "How did you find out about that?"

"You can't hide anything from the Intelligence." Victor grinned mischievously. "Besides, she's pretty public about her affections for you. Heard she's been complaining that you barely even look at her."

"Glad to know you're always looking out for me." Malavai frowned and as he was about to walk out the door, "So what position did you get in the Intelligence? I don't believe you've told me."

"Well as we are old friends you can still call me Victor, but in public's eye. My name is now Watcher 12."

Malavai grinned and then said, "Well congratulations again, Watcher 12." He then left the Ickes Estate.

* * *

Author's Ramblings:  
1. There is no hat-tossing in the galaxy far far away as the first instance of that occurring in our galaxy is in 1912 with the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland. (again I don't know how star wars correlate to our time-line; I'd like to imagine that we are at least a couple thousand BC when this happens :D), plus the imperials (imo) are mostly stiff people anyways, especially in this time of war.

2. There will not be an update over the weekend or this week due to a couple of reasons. I do have most of the plot jotted down all the way to the end of this story but… I write slow… and it's double exp weekend haha so I'll be in game working on a couple of alts.


	3. Chapter 2

Alanna walked into her son's room, a black case in her hands. She smiled at the sight of her son whose eyes were meticulously scanning through his datapad with what must be data sent from his friend Victor. She could not help but notice how similar Malavai is to her late-husband. They have the same nose, jaw-line, high cheek bones down to his dedication to work, which worries her. She had already lost Rymar many years ago and her son is the only person she had left and he is very likely to face the same kind of dangers his father did when he leave for the field. She is very frightened at the possibility of losing her son.

Malavai was dressed in formal wear, a sight that Alanna had not seen in a while as he had been mostly in his grey uniform during the years he'd been in training, though the formal wear was not much different in terms of his colour choice. The colour of his jacket is grey; the cloak that hung on his left shoulder is blue, fastened with a black belt. His formal pants were made-to-measure; the ends were tucked into his boots. She smirked at his austere choice of clothing as she shook her head. Her son definitely did not inherit her sense in fashion. Alanna coughed to get her son's attention.

"Mother, I did not realize you've entered my room." Malavai said as he put his datapad away and looked at Alanna.

Alanna smiled, "I haven't seen you so engrossed in an article for a long time. No matter, there is something I want to you to have." She sat down at the end of his bed, the black case on her lap and tapped on the side of his bed indicating he should sit next to her.

"What is it?" Malavai said as he sat next to his mother.

Alanna handed the case to her son, and watched as he opened the case curiously. "This is…" Malavai gasps, his eyes slightly widened as he looked at the item inside the case. Inside the case, there was a blaster pistol. It looked worn with its dings and scratches, each of them told a history.

"This blaster belonged to your father. It's one of the few articles of his that I have kept." Alanna said as Malavai picked up the blaster, admiring it. "Rymar would have wanted you to have it. He would have been very proud of you today." She paused a little, "It had protected him on many occasions and now in your care, it would protect you too."

Malavai stared at the blaster for a little while longer, noting that it probably needed some repair from the lack of use. He set it down and met his mother's eyes. "I miss him." he said.

Alanna tried to stop her tears from forming, though it had become easier throughout the years there are still times when she'd wish that he was still here. "I miss him too my son… I miss him too." she choked out as she hugged her son. "Now before I get too emotional, you should be heading out to Kaas City's cantina. You don't want to be late for your graduation party."

"Are you going to be alright mother? I can stay home..." Malavai said worriedly as he isn't used to see his mother lose her composure.

"I will be fine. It's just been a while since I thought of your father."

"Well if you are sure." Malavai said frowning, "I promise I won't be out too late."

"Oh just go have fun, you deserve it. And tell Miss Nadeen I said hello."

"Does the whole galaxy know of Nadeen's antics?" Malavai said exasperatedly.

"She only holocall in a dozen times when you were at the Ickes'." Alanna said nonchalantly, "What did you do to attract such attention from her?"

"I wish I knew so I could take it back." Malavai frowned, "She had only been an annoyance as of late."

* * *

The cantina was buzzing with life. Many of the day's graduates attended the graduation party; all of them gussied up to their finest. Since Kaas City is populated with families that had long history with the military and upper-class citizens, it is a rather classy venue. The freshly graduated cadets were chatting away, some glad that they no longer have to attend the academy, some of them excited about their future propects, some eagerly talked about what they would do in the field, and some of them tearing up as they realized that it might be away before they see their fellow friends again.

"Hey Quinn! Over here." A young man exclaimed as he saw Malavai entered the room. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you after the commencement." The man continued as Malavai approached the booth.

"Riley, Simmons." Malavai said addressing his two closest friends in the academy as he sat with them at the booth. "Sorry, I had to leave right after the commencement. Something important came up with an old friend of mine."

Riley, the young man who had called Malavai earlier said, "Oh come on Quinn, who else do you have as a friend besides us? You barely do anything besides studying and train!" Riley quickly added when Malavai scowled at him, "Not that it's a bad thing."

"He is a childhood friend of mine. You probably never met him as he doesn't go to the academy." Malavai replied simply.

"That is odd… Everyone has to enroll in the academy, it's a decree they had out for years." Simmons pointed out.

"Everyone who is _'able'_ has to enroll in the academy or enlist in the military. He is in a powerchair, he had not been able to walk ever since I knew him." Malavai waved and then changed the subject, "You said you were looking for me?"

At that he saw Riley and Simmons grinned widely. Malavai raised a single brow at his friends, "What did you two do this time?" he enquired, and he couldn't believe it was possible but it seemed as though both of their grins appeared even wider.

"Well…" Simmons begun and blushingly said "for one I'm not a Simmons anymore."

"We've eloped!" Riley exclaimed excitedly, not giving Malavai anytime to react to Simmons respond.

Malavai blinked, opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. His friends amused by his shocked reaction. Malavai finally replied, "What were you two… when?... er... I mean… Congratulations." He continued, "I knew you two were seeing each other, but isn't this decision… rash?"

Simmons, now Mrs. Riley said, "I thought so too when Edgar here," she nudged at Riley, "proposed that idea to me… However, he brought up a good point." She paused, "There is a high probability that we will be assigned to posts in different locations. Being married, we could have it appealed so that we could be stationed at least in the same general area. Though we would not be assigned to the same squadron as relationships within the same squadron is improper."

"That makes sense." Malavai said thoughtfully, "Does both your respective parents know about your elopement?"

The new husband and wife looked at each other and then back to Malavai. "No, they don't know yet." Mr. Riley said, "We do not plan on telling them until after we are stationed elsewhere."

"I see… well as long as the both of you are happy, that is all that matters." Malavai gave them a small smile.

"We knew we could count on you to be supportive, Quinn." Mrs. Riley said.

As Malavai started to reply, he was interrupted by a plummy voice and cringed as he recognized it. "Malavai, I was hoping to find you here."

"Hello Nadeen, what can I do for you?" Malavai said almost too pleasantly which the Rileys recognized as the voice he used when he is annoyed.

Nadeen picked up on it as well as she replied, "Oh Malavai, no need to be so unfamiliar. You can call me Kiera." Malavai looked up at Nadeen. He noticed she must have spent a lot of time styling her brown hair as they were stylishly put up. She was wearing a modest formal dress, though she chose well as it compliments her curves. She was rather attractive outside of her uniform Malavai noted, however that does not change the fact that he cannot stand her guts.

Malavai gave a big sigh and said, "Nadeen, we went over this. I would prefer to be called Quinn by my colleagues."

Nadeen ignored his comment and said, "I tried getting a hold of you earlier today Malavai. I wanted us to come to this gathering together." She looked at him with her deep brown eyes, "On a date."

'_There it is! When will she stop?' _Malavai thought.

"Nadeen… I'm flattered, truly." Malavai began reciting the same words he had told her many times before. "I thank you for your attention, but I am not interested in starting any romantic relationships at this point in time. If at any time I change my mind on this matter, I will be sure to let you know."

"Malavai…" Nadeen started.

"Quinn." Malavai offered.

Nadeen frowned, "Quinn, I have tried everything I can think of to get your attention. Don't you even find me attractive? Aren't you even curious enough to take this chance at love?"

"It's not that you aren't attractive," Malavai begun as Riley muttered _'Quinn is just digging his own grave on this one.'_ only to be jabbed at his side by his missus and earned a glare from Malavai before he continued, "It's just that I have a lot on my plate right now, and besides, it would not be love if it was forced."

Nadeen took a long look at Malavai sighed then, "I will take my leave then, but I'm not giving up." She winked at Malavai, "The good ones are always worth the wait." Malavai watched her leave their booth to mingle with her other friends. He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with her in future.

Mr. Riley gave a low whistle, "She's pretty persistent that one. You should probably take her up on that offer, have a little fun before we get posted who knows where- ouch what did I say?" As Mr. Riley earned another jab from his missus as well as a sharp look.

"If Quinn does not want a relationship with Nadeen then don't force the issue." Mrs. Riley said as Malavai gave her a small smile of thanks. "Though Quinn, you could be more direct and just tell her no, instead of the whole round-about of not wanting to start any relationships right not perhaps in future bollocks. It's probably why she's still dangling all over you." Mrs. Riley scolded Malavai.

"Perhaps you are right Simmons- I mean Mrs. Riley." Malavai said thoughtfully, "I guess I just wanted to be more diplomatic about it."

The rest of the graduation party went on without a hitch. The three friends talked about their hopes and dreams- the impact they wanted to make when they start operations in the field. They drank, laughed and joked not realizing that this would be the last time that all three of them would be seen together- as it is the unforgiving nature of war.

* * *

"Hello father, it has been a while." Malavai said to no one in particular. He was in the cemetery where his father was buried. He touched his father's headstone which was wet and cool to the touch from the earlier rain. Malavai still dressed in formal wear had decided to make a quick stop before heading home to prepare for the next stage of his life. Looking at the bottle of Cedrillian aged wine in his hand he smiled as he remembered that it is his father's favourite wine.

"I have something for you and I thought you might like it. Cedrillian aged wine, you always had good taste." Malavai said as he poured the wine at the foot of his father's headstone.

"I graduated today, top of my class- mother said you would have been proud… I just wish you were still here father, you've left too early in life." Malavai said tears starting to stream down his face freely. He allowed himself this time when no one is looking to let go. "Mother also surprised me with one of your personal effects. I will treasure your blaster, and carry it with me wherever I might go."

"But the reason for me visiting you today is not to tell you of my accomplishments, they mean very little to me." Malavai continued, "We found him father, or rather, Victor found him… It will be a while before we would be able to track him down though. I promise you father, no matter how many years it takes, I will find that son-of-a-hutt who had caused your early demise." He said with resolved and added, "Don't worry father, I have not forgotten all that you have taught me from the little time we had together as a family. My first priority will always be my service to the Empire, I have not forgotten nor will I forget that it is my duty to protect the core of our beliefs, so that one day we will eventually find that peace and freedom that we had always talked about."

Malavai looked up at the sky of Dromund Kaas as he said that, the three moons of Dromund Kaas shone brightly reflecting the light of the Dromund Star, the sky seemingly endless and filled with stars. It was a beautiful night. "Peace and freedom." Malavai muttered softly into the night.

* * *

Author's Ramblings

Writing of this chapter was kind of difficult as I wanted to show that Malavai wasn't just a one-dimensional character and that he has several personas that he uses for different people, I am hoping that I portrayed that in my writing.

The story is going kind of slow as I'm trying to set some background, but it should move a tad bit faster from here… at least that's the plan.

Reviews of both critiques and support are encouraged! :D


End file.
